


Jim took the wrong train

by whitecrawace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, implied sheriarty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrawace/pseuds/whitecrawace
Summary: John Watson is about to visit Harry but on his way he meets someone that could only be a ghost. Moriarty did not expect that this trip could cost him months of planning and his heartbreak returns with the memories.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Jim took the wrong train

It’s another rainy day in London and John’s rushing, his train about to leave the station. Visiting Harry always had to be a little adventure on its own – it’s always storming or he can’t find his ticket, something is going wrong sooner or later in the day. This time it hasn’t been so bad but it’s not ober yet. Doctor’s coat is soaked and his damp hair cover his forehead. He groans, struggling to get his suitcase through a narrow passage between the seats. 

”Hello” he says, not looking at whoever is going to be sitting across from him, pushing the suitcase on a shelf above his seat. ”It’s going to be a long trip, may I open the win… dow…” he’s about to ask, sitting down but he stutters, recognizing the man in front of him.

Jim stares at him, uncomfortably adjusting, his casual clothes wrinkly and unnatural on him, unlike his usual neat suits. He clears his throat, looking our the window to find a way out but the train is already moving and there’s no escape for now.  
”Don’t tell him I’m alive. ” he demands, trying to look intimidating despite everythig telling him that John Watson can’t fear a shell of a man.

”He misses you. You know?” John scoffs, staring at him as if he wanted to pierce Moriarty’s soul if he had one. ”I’m sure you miss him too. I don’t care how you did it, or why you are alive, but what you did to Sherlock by dissapearing is…”

”Don’t you dare! ” Jim snaps but then he leans back, regaining composure. ”We never met, John Watson. ” his cold tone suggests a threat but it only makes John roll his eyes. Moriarty keeps avoiding his gaze, not quite used to feeling the way he is now – his throat is clenching and he feels like words are trying to make their way out. His hand’s shaking lightly and he curls his fingers into a fist to hide it. The one time he did not check the passengers list and he meets Watson out of all people.

John can’t tear his gaze away from him, seeing hope in this ghost or rather demon of the past that broke his best friend.  
”At least let him know that you’re alive. ” he pleads quietly. ”One message. One message would be enough. ”

Even the desperation in his voice isn’t enough to catch Jim’s attention like it usually would. After all, he already knows all the pressure points that would let him control doctor Watson. Or so he thought and possibly he has discovered some of his own hidden weak spots.

”I can’t and I won’t.” Jim mumbles, absentmindedly reaching for his phone. 

”Don’t tell me you’re no longer interested in whatever game you two were playing. Is it really over for you? Being a coward and hiding is good enough for someone like you? ” John scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. ”How are you still in his mind, I will never understand but you’re haunting him to this day. ”

/As he’s haunting me, isn’t that perfect?/ Jim thinks to himself, really busy studying his phone.

John takes a deep breath, on a verge of hitting the man and dragging him out of the train, even if he would get shot as the result.  
”Either you tell him or I am going to. ” John threatens, adrenaline making his blood flow faster and he’s ready for confrontation.

”I told you, we never met. ” Jim answers calmly, pulling a gun out of the back resting beside him and he points it at the man, his eyes empty. ”This time I’m going to use a real bullet. ” he warns but John doesn’t even flinch. Instead, he reaches for the gun and as they’re struggling, it fires.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's shorter than many of you have expected but I'm not the best writer and English isn't my first language. If you want me to write about what hapens next, let me know in the comments.


End file.
